Make me scream
by Ankoku-Ren
Summary: To say that things were awkward between them after what they saw thanks to the vial, would be the biggest understatement of the century. Or maybe just the year but who cares about little things like that. The sequel of "Embarrassment caused by blue" and is rated M for a reason.


**Me: Ok, so here it is. The long awaited sequel-**

**Kanda: Che, do you really think someone waits for your crappy work? You can't even spell correctly.**

**Allen: Kanda, her computer changes her documents while she's not using them.**

**Kanda: She should still check it before posting her shit.**

**Allen: Well... **

**Me: Okay, okay, shut it you two, or I'll-**

**Kanda & Allen: * looks at the chapter * **

**Kanda: ** smirks ****

**Allen: Wh-Wha-? * faints from blushing ***

**Me: Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own -man.**

To say that things were awkward between them after what they saw thanks to the vial, would be the biggest understatement of the century. Or maybe just the year but who cares about little things like that. Allen didn't leave the room because of Lenalee and Lavi who kept teasing him and asking him since when has he "liked, Yuu-chan". He went out just to eat and even then he avoided them like the plague. Things with Kanda were not any much better. When they passed by each other none of them stopped to insult the other. In fact they didn't even exchange as much as a blink of an eye. The finders and other exorcists in the Black Order didn't know whether to be worried about them or glad that they didn't have to fear for their lives anymore. Finally they decided for the latter.

While Allen was having troubles with dealing with the damn woman and the idiot rabbit, Kanda hardly left the training room. The reason? Every time he went into his room, memories from what he saw would came forward to the dark corners of his mind. And along with them came sinful thoughts. Thoughts he didn't wish to acknowledge. Like how the younger boy was writhing and moaning beneath him, how the silverette spread his slender legs and threw his head back from the pleasure, Kanda was bringing him. And finally, the sight of his Moyashi laying on his bed with twitching legs and sighing contently in his sleep, while the cum inside of him was leaking slowly and forming a sticky puddle between his thighs.

'Che, why should I care if the bean sprout enjoys being filled with cum?' thought the samurai-look-alike stubbornly

_'Because that was your cum, inside of him'_ whispered maliciously another part of his mind.

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Kanda. All those who were in the training room at the moment, stopped to stare at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" asked the brunette sharply making everybody go back to whatever they were doing. Kanda just che'd and continued training.

Meanwhile, Allen was sitting inside his room, playing with Timcampy. Or at least, he was trying to, the golem seemed to want to bite him every time he tried. Then suddenly the boy's stomach decided to make himself known. The Brit sighed and decided that it was finally time for him to go eat something. He opened the door and after looking around to see if a certain Chinese girl and her red-haired friend weren't hiding somewhere near by, he started to make his way towards the cafeteria.

After a mountain food, the white-haired teen hurried to get back to his room. He was walking down a corridor when he heard two familiar voices.

"I can't believe we keep missing him" said Lavi. When Allen heard that, he gasped. Bad idea.

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked Lenalee, which resulted into a running-so-fast-that-he-was-almost-flying Beansprout.

He ran almost half an hour and got lost so he finally decided to stop. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, a yelp coming from his lips.

"K-Kanda, what the- What are you doing?" asked the boy whose face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"That's what I wanted to ask you...Moyashi." smirked the older teen.

"Hiding from Lenalee and Lavi." half-huffed half-whined the Destroyer of Time, his answer caused the samurai to scoff. They stood awkwardly in silence for several minutes both not daring to say anything.

"I'll just go now." announced Walker, but was stopped by the samurai's hand which wrapped itself around his wrist. The warmth seeping through the shirt, made him shiver. Kanda of course, being the idiot he was, interpreted this the wrong way

"Are you scared from that little, bean sprout?"

"I'm not scared, jerk. And my name's Allen!" the Brit frowned. "As if you can scare me."

"Oh?" the Japanese teen's eyebrow arched, and the smirk on his face returned. "That was a nice scream a while ago"

"That wasn't a scream- that was a yelp, baKanda! I yelped because I thought you were Lavi or Lenalee, whom I avoid. There's no way, you can make me scream, baka."

Kanda didn't mean the yelp the boy did, a few minutes ago. He actually meant the screams that were coming from the boy's mouth, while his sweet spot was being hit. Not that the brunette complained. The Brit's answer gave him an idea.

"Hnn. You wanna make a bet, short stack?" said the samurai emotionlessly, whilst smirking inside. He saw Black Allen coming out._ 'Che. The bean can't refuse a bet.'_

"Yes, why not. If I win you have to smile all day and not threaten anyone. Not even Lavi." the silverette cackled. _Cackled_.

"Che." grunted the brunette then smirked again. "But if I win, you have have to wait a gothic lolita dress and panties for a day.

"Agreed! Wait! What? I-" the white-haired teen started to say but Kanda cut off the Moyashi with a kiss. Allen tried to push him away and after one stronger push he managed do to it.

"Kanda, what are y-mh?" asked Allen but Kanda cut him off with another kiss. The samurai brought Allen's legs around his waist and ground against the boy. A gasp escaped from Allen's lips, who threw his head to the side.

"You said that there's no way I can make you scream, right?" the smirk was taunting him. The Brit was sure of it.

"Are you-ha insane? What if somebody comes and sees us? We are in the middle of the corridor?"

Kanda seemed to consider it for a minute and the next second the silverette found himself in the same position but inside the other teen's room.

"Anything else, _princess_?" taunted the Japanese, his smirk becoming wider.

"They can still hear us!" the vein on the moyashi's forehead popped.

"I suggest you don't scream then." the smug grin on the brunettes face made the boy want to punch him but he didn't get to do it because right then Kanda kissed him. _Really_ hard. Allen's stubbornness didn't allow him to respond but when the older teen bit his lip, he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and allowing Kanda's tongue in.

While they were fighting for dominance the Japanese brought his hands up the silverette's shirt and pinched a perked nipple. That along with the obvious bulge in his pants made it crystal clear for Kanda that the white-haired boy _really_ liked what was done to him.

"Enjoying ourselves aren't we, Moyashi?" teased the teen while grinding his hips even harder to emphasize his point. Bean sprout's head hit the door yet again.

"Sh-ah-ut up, ba-haaa-stard! You Aah-ren't any-ngh-different." tried to say Allen.

"Hmm, where have I heard such a conversation before? Oh yeah!" the Japanese ground even harder.

After several minutes, Allen felt a tightening in his stomach but just then, Kanda stopped. _The bastard had the nerve to stop when he was so close. Argh!_ The teen almost tugged at his hair in frustration but managed to compose himself. If BaKanda wanted to leave him like this, he should definitely make something from his throbbing hard-on.

While the Brit was thinking of ways to deal with his not-so-little problem, he didn't notice the samurai had removed all their clothes. The blunette was on his knees before him, with his hair flowing freely around his naked upper-half. Moyashi stared down at Kanda's tattoo but didn't dare ask. Just then the Japanese stuck out his tongue and licked the siverette's length. All rational thoughts fled the boy's mind as he let out a rather loud moan. The Japanese smirked and engulfed Allen's heat while his hands went up to pinch and tease the bean sprout's nipples. The silverette put a hand in front of his mouth in order not to scream.

Meanwhile the samurai-wanna-be was bobbing his head, holding the shaft with his right hand while the left reached up and twisted a really perk nipple. The boy moaned in his hand. Kanda took Walker's legs and put them on his shoulder-the bean sprout was about to collapse so he, being a polite and well-mannered gentleman (**A/N: Yeah right**) decided to relieve the tension in the younger teen's legs.

Meanwhile the moyashi was a mess. His face was flushed and tears from pleasure filled his eyes, which were closed from effort needed to stop himself from screaming. _Still not giving up, eh, Moyashi?_ With a smirk the brunette licked one of the veins that led to tip and then placed his tongue in the small slit before engulfing his lover's heat. A loud moan made his way out of the Destroyer of Time's throat but was muffled by his hand. His whole body started twitching, muscles clenching. He was so close to release-so very close that he started seeing black spots in front of him but just as he was about to finish - Kanda stopped his orgasm. Allen couldn't believe it. His whole brain was a mess, he couldn't think a single thing. He couldn't comprehend what was happening but knew he needed something-something that was denied from him.

In his daze the bean sprout didn't notice Kanda sucking on three of his digits and placing one of them in the white-haired teen's entrance. Even if he didn't notice that particular detail, he definitely felt something when the brunette added a second finger and started stretching. If Allen wasn't still feeling unsatisfied from not cumming even once, he would have cried out. But, seeing that he was desperate for release, the pain was bearable. Soon a third finger joined the other in the puckered entrance. The Japanese started slowly thrusting them in and out of his little bean sprout, searching for a certain bundle of nerves that would certainly make the younger one lose their bet. Not that he cared about that. At this point the only thing he wanted was for the moyashi to scream his name in bliss.

A particularly loud moan brought him out of his thoughts. _Found it_. The smirk on his face widened. Kanda stopped thrusting and pulled out the digits which resulted into a whine from the white-haired teen. His dick twitched when he saw the now quivering hole that practically _begged_ to be filled and in one swift motion he did just that. The silverette bit his lips to stop a scream. The older boy started thrusting slowly in and out of that wonderful heat that seemed to suck him back every time he pulled out.

Soon moans started leaving Allen's throat and his pace quickened. They were both sweating and aroused beyond belief but they found comfort in each other's heat. They could feel their rapid heartbeats which were somehow in sync. Every movement felt right-every touch, every kiss they shared. Suddenly immense pleasure coursed through his body due to his prostate being hit and he screamed in pleasure. Kanda's eyes widened for a second then the Japanese smirked and hit the same place even harder. Allen's hands were clutching his arms while the bean's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, bringing him close as the silverette threw his head back.

"K-Kanda ple-AAAAAAAAH!" his wish was fulfilled without him even asking for samurai-look-alike's thrust were fast and hard, he could feel himself responding even more.

Allen bit Kanda's neck to muffle his screams and the older of the two didn't seem to mind. His thrust were merciless as he abused the cursed boy's prostate. Their visions swam before their eyes and they both knew they wouldn't last very long.

"A-Ah K-Kanda, I ca-haa-can't" the Bean managed to breathe out.

"M-me neither." answered the samurai and with one final thrust, he made them both see stars. The world exploded before their eyes as the two of them reached orgasm.

It was a while before they both came back from their height.

"Ready for round two, Moyashi?" smirked the Japanese teen, nipping at the younger boy's neck.

"Kandaaaa I'm tir-haaa"

Looks like Kanda found out how to stop Allen's whining.

****Omake****

Noise Marie was walking in the corridor, coming back from a mission when he heard moaning and screaming from one of the rooms.

"Haaa-aah-Ha-AH!-rder, ngh Yuu!

"So* pant* tight * pant *, Aren

He smiled, happy for his 'brother' and decided to keep his discovery to himself. It wasn't his business after all.

**A/N: So that's it. Hope you liked it and please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't flame**

**Allen: I can't believe you'll make me wear...that**

**Me: Hush, sweetheart.**

**Kanda: * points Mugen at me* what did you call my Moyashi**

**Allen: Your Moyashi! * smiles while blushing ***

**Kanda: Yes, mine! * drags Allen to the closet***

**Me: * cackles because there are cameras there ***


End file.
